The Wizard of Beacon
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Jaune Arc is a wizard. There no other way to put it. He have many spells and alchemy knowledge under his belt. He now face a new challenge when he arrive at Beacon. He most stop the White Fang, stop a criminals from stealing his secrets, and stop dark wizrds from hurting his friends. He have his work cut out for him. Wizard!Jaune, Alchemist!Jaune, Skill!Jaune. JaunexHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I read a chapter in 'A fool's collection' by Deathsfool. It the one where Jaune is a wizard and have a very good humor. So I though 'Why not.' So shout out to Deathsfool for the inspiration for this story and hope that others look through his story make use some of the ideas in it.**

 **Also since there so many games, books, anime and movies which involved magic. I decided use ALL of abilities that magic has shown. So have a favorite wizard and/or witch with a certain magic spell tell me in the review and how it works. So don't be shy! Now that done.**

 **Let begin.**

'I wish I could just hich a ride on Star. She would have made this ride so much easier and faster.' Though a certain blond teenager as he clutch his stomach. The blond look around the ship trying to find a distraction. But couldn't find one. So he groan and try to look on the bright side of things.

'Okay. It not so bad. Just five more minutes and your off this death trap. So pull yourself together Jaune Arc. You got this!" Jaune though with fire in his eyes, trying to pump himself up.

It work for only two minutes.

"Blarrrrg."

"Ewww! There vomit on my shoes! Get it off! Get it off!" Cried a blond female. (You know who.)

(Later)

Jaune ran out of the 'death monster' as he call it and hug the ground.

"Oh Gaia, I'm so glade to be with you once again. You have no idea how much torture it is in the air without a pegasus!" Jaune cried out as he try to hug the earth with all his streaght. He stop trying to hug the ground as he saw he was getting strange looks from the others as they got out of the plain. He straighten himself and look at the school which he will be calling school for the next four years.

"Wow. It look like a castle a little girl would dream about. Very well made." Jaune said out as he started walking to the school.

He suddenly heard an explosion and look around frantically trying to find the source. He spotted a girl in white arguing with another girl in red. But as he got closer he notice the girl in red is younger than everyone he saw so far. As he was closing in he saw another girl in black started talking and the girl in white look outrage and storm off. The young girl in red seeming trying talk to the one black, but saw her walk away. He got close enough to hear her mumble a sentence as she fall on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon." The young girl said sadly.

'No way I'm leaving her like that.' Jaune though as he walk up to her and lend his hand down and smile.

"Need a hand?" Jaune ask warmly. The girl look up and saw the hand. She smile as she took the hand and got up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." Jaune reply. After a short and akware moment of silence, The girl decide to say something.

"Aren't you Vomit boy?" She ask.

'I'm not going to live that down , am I?" Though Jaune with a sigh.

(Fewminutes later)

"All I'm saying motion sickness is very common then most people believe." Jaune said as they were walking to the initiation opening.

"I'm sorry. Just when I look at you I instantly thought of 'Vomit boy'." The girl said with a nervous grin.

"Oh yeah. I guess I can call you Crater Face." Jaune said with a smirk.

"That was an accident!" She yell out with a blush.

"Riiiiiiight." Jaune reply with a smooth voice.

They both stare at each other before bursting into laughter. After a moment they calm down.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The girl said as she calm down enough to talk.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, Ladies love it." Jaune with a wink.

"Do they now." Ruby said with a teasing tone.

"Let said yes and move on. Oh yeah, I'm a Wizard." Jaune said.

"A wizard?" Ruby ask confuse.

"Yes. I can prove it if you want." Jaune said as he pull out a wand from his belt.

"Oh really?! Show me!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Okay. Now let see, what would make a good show. Hmmm. I know." Jaune said as he pointed his wand to the sky and shouted a spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" Jaune said. What happen next cause Ruby to go awe.

Cause as soon the word left his mouth, his wand started to glow and a unicorn appeaer in front of them. It then started running all around her, causing it to leave a bright streak around them before disseapering.

"That was the most awesome thing I saw ever...of all time." Ruby said as she was still at awe.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a blush on his face.

"Okay. You a wizard, so do you have any wapons on you? Cause I got this thing." Ruby said as she pull out a scyth.

"Wow! That a big weapon." Jaune said with a surprise look.

"It also a customizable, high-impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said chriply.

"Damn. Ragna better watch his back." Jaune said as he remember a certain friend of his.

"Who?" Ruby ask with a tilt head.

"Nobody important. Anyway to answer your question, I only have this sword and my sheath can turn into a shield. They were past down to me by my grandfather." Jaune said as he show her his weapon.

"That cool. Almost no one appreciative the classic anymore." Ruby said as she look at the sword and shield with star eyes.

"Right! It maybe centuries old, but it still get the job done like any other weapon." Jaune said proudly as he sheath his weapon.

After walking awhile, Jaune realize something important.

"Hey, where are we going?" Jaune ask as he look around.

"I don't know. I was following you." Ruby said.

"But I was following you!" Jaune said shock.

Both look at each other in horror and realize what this means.

"We're going to be late!" Both of them shouted at the same time and started running around in worry.

(Later)

After getting to the initiation opening, Jaune and the rest of the hunters-in-training got ready for bed. He put on his blue onesie. He was laugh at for wearing it, but Jaune wasn't embarrass.

'Haters gonna hate.' Jaune though as he walk over his sleeping bag. He got in it and went over what happen in his head.

'Let see, motion sickness almost kill me, saw an explosion, meet and made friend with one Ruby Rose and was almost late to the speech. All in all, it wasn't a bad day." Jaune though as he felt his eyelids grew heavy.

'Let see what tomorrowholds shall we?' Jaune though as he asleep.

 **Hope you all enjoy that, cause I had fun my self. Anyway review and put in your favorite spell and hope to see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got lot of awesome spells that involve around death. So there list one. Come on people! I need more spells! Anyway I want to thanks cg81190 for giving me a good list of spells I mention earlier. Anyway let get the games begin!**

Jaune was looking for his locker. He had all his equipment, but he forgot to get his potions in case of emergency. He never like being unprepared for anything that may happen. Most may call him paranoid, but he prefer the term 'Clever'. Anyway as he walking he spotted two very attracted girls talking. One was wearing white clothing and the other was wearing spartan-like armor.

He seem to come in during their talk about teaming up. He rise an eyebrow as he saw dark clouds started to form behind girl in white, while the Spartan look uncomferable.

'I better help out. I wouldn't want to be alone with her when she like that. Beside, she standing in front of my locker.' Jaune thought as he prepare himself for the ultimate discomfort that he surely never face before.

Drama queen much.

"Speaking of teams, got room for one more?" Jaune ask as he snap the girl in white out of her evil thoughts.

"That sound like a great idea. The more the merrier my mom would said." Spartan girl said as she look relief for another company.

"Umm that gran and all, but who are you?" White ask with a frown.

"Oh where are my manners! I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Jaune Arc. I'm a Wizard." Jaune said as he gave a gentleman bow.

"Wizard?" The two ask in confusion.

"Yes. Wizard." Jaune conform.

"Okay. Anyway, we don't really need to introduced ourselves since you most likely know who we are." White said.

"Actually, I have no idea who you two are." Jaune said with a nervous grin.

"What!? How in Monty name you haven't heard of us?!" White yell out in disbelief.

" Would you believe me if I said I never bother with the media in favor for my reacher on alchemy and training in magic. Cause that is my only excuse." Jaune said as he rube his neck nervously.

" I'm not even going to said how unbelievable that sound." White said with a sigh.

"Now calm down. He said he been busy training and reachering to keep up with the media. I think that a solid reason to not heard of us." Spartan girl said.

"Alright. Alright. I'm calm." White said as she took a deep breath. She turn her eyes on the wizard and started to speak again.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better remember it well. My name is Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee company. Got it memorized?" Weiss said as she stare deeply into him.

"Yes. I got it memorized." Jaune answer with a nod.

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I'm a four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament. I'm also the mascot of Peter's pumpkins." Pyrrha said with a calm manner smile. She just said it without arrogant and pompous attitude. She said it like a friend telling you what he did over the weekend. Just stated facts on what they did and nothing more.

"I have no idea what the tournament you speak of, but congratulation." Jaune said with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Great, now that we know each other, you said you want to form a team with us, why?" Weiss ask with a rise brow toward Jaune.

"I though you two look like I can work well with. Also to make up for my flaws on the battle field." Jaune answer truthly.

"Flaws?" Pyrrha ask, interest in Jaune reasons. Though she was happy that he though he can work well with her.

"Yes. I may have a good 'arsenal' of spells and decent enough sword fighter to get to Beacon, but I have very weak stamina and endurance. But I make up for it with my long and mid-range attacks, I also supply healing and tricks to get of any situation. So I'm more of a support fighter if anything." Jaune example as he open his locker and pull out his equipments and shutting it again.

"I can see how that will make want to be on a team. The flaws are bad, but everything else make up for those." Weiss said as mule other what Jaune told them.

"Have you try to train those flaws?" Pyrrha ask.

"Yes. But it not really going well. I got somewhat better though." Jaune said as the begain to walk toward their destination spot to began day.

"I guess it would be more benefital for all three of us to work with each other. Your abilities you told us about will benefit any team. But, it will make me comfortable to know to have a healer with us." Weiss said as though over what Jaune could do to help them.

"I would like you to join us as well. Your skills will make up for our lack of healing and support fighter." Pyrrha said.

"Then it been decided. Let form a team with each other, and a fourth person, and work to be the best we can become." Weiss said with a nod of approval.

"Looking forward to working with you both." Jaune said with a bow.

"Likewise Mr. Arc." Weiss said.

"Please, call me Jaune. We will be working with each other so I think a first name basic will be good among friends don't you." Jaune said with a small smile.

The two froze at the words 'friends'. They never had time or trust for an actual friend because of their status, but right now they made an first actual friend that didn't want anything to do with their status.

'Yes!' Cheer the two in their minds.

"O-of course. If we are going to work together for now on, we should be friends. That way we can built trust." Weiss said happily.

"I agree." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"That great. We better start heading toward the cliff. The initiation is about to start." Jaune said as he began walking away.

"Wait Jaune." Pyrrha call out to the blond.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you told us your a wizard? With aura and dust crystals are known, you think you wouldn't tell people your a wizard. So why?" Pyrrha ask.

"Because wizards all over the four kingdoms are going extinct. If we don't make ourselves know, then dark forces will grow and their be little to no wizards left to stop them. And I'm talking more then just Grimms. So, I'm going to force our heritage to the world and start re-growing our people. It a big dream, I know, but I know we must do this. It my job as the 'Wizard Saints of Vale' to protect everyone, even if we must show ourselves to the world once more." Jaune said with passion. The two were speechless at Jaune small speech. Even some of the students who overheard his story were at awe.

The two ladies snap out of their stupor and look at Jaune once more. They study his face to see any trace of deception, but only saw truth in his eyes. The two look at each other and nodded in a silence agreement. Then turn to Jaune once more.

"Is their anyway we can help?" Weiss ask. Jaune was surprise at her question, most would have just said 'good luck kid' or 'Hah, yeah right' at his declaration. Jaune quickly recover and smile.

"The way you can help me is just being my friend. There nothing else to do." Jaune said warmly. The two pouted at his words, they really want to help. Before they can even began talking again, the income announce to head to the cliff. Jaune smile at the two and started heading toward the cliff.

"Hey going to make it harder then it need to be, is he?" Pyrrha ask Weiss.

"Yes. It our job as friends to help him." Weiss said, blushing slightly as she say 'friends'.

"Right. Then let go." Pyrrha said as they follow Jaune to the cliffs.

(At the cliff)

Jaune has arrive o the cliff and saw the platforms. He connect the dots quickly and put two fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle that almost made the others students deaf. They glare at Jaune after he finish, Jaune apologize to everyone and stand on a platform next to Ruby.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said happily.

"Hey Ruby. How your day so far?" Jaune ask.

"It good so far. Yours?" The loli reaper answer.

"Great! I made two new friends." Jaune reply happily.

"That great." Ruby reply happily.

The two were chatting with each other they didn't notice the headmaster came and gave a speech. The two felt a shiver goes up their spins and turn around to find a blond lady glareing at them. Ruby gave an 'eep' before hiding behind Jaune.

"You two better start paying attention, or there will be in trouble for the both of you. Understood." She said.

"Yes madam." The two said.

"Well, I don't have time to reapet everything to you two, just know your partner will be the first person you make eye contacts as soon as you land." The headmaster said as he took a sip from his mug. Before the two can said anything, the two were launch toward the forest.

"Ozpin. You do know Ms Rose was behind Mr Arc when you launch them right?" Ask Goodwitch.

"Yes." Ozpin answer.

The blond shook her head and began walking away.

(With the two)

The two were holding onto each other screaming, but Jaune heard a flapping noise and smile. He flip his and Ruby body and landed on some creature back. Ruby stop screaming and open her eyes to find herself being hold by Jaune in a princess like hold. She blush and turn her head away from Jaune. Ruby eyes widen in shock as she stare at the beautiful creature she suddenly on.

"Ruby, meet my best friend Star. She the fastest pegasus in Vale." Jaune said brightly.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe.

"I guess since we're the only ones in the air, that makes us partners." Jaune said as he steer his steed toward the temple he overheard some of the older students talk about on the way to the cliff.

"I guess so. Hey, are unicorns real too?" Ruby ask with hope.

"Yes. I have one at home, she just a fily though." Jaune answer.

"Yes!" Ruby cheer happily. Jaune chuckle at his partner reaction and smile.

'This going to be an intresting year.' Thought Jaune.

 **And done. May not be my best work, but it something. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review for spells and other stuffs. See ya later everyone!**


End file.
